Perfection
by flipomatic
Summary: Maya wasn't perfect. She knew that she made mistakes just like everyone else, that sometimes she slipped up. She was just better at hiding it than most, practicing so she wouldn't mess up and covering up any imperfections with great diligence. Throughout her three years at Seishou Academy she strived towards this ideal.


Written for my friend Jada, happy birthday!

I was heavily inspired for this fic by some analysis I read discussing how, in takarazuka, the top star's partner will cover up for their mistakes during performances. I unfortunately don't remember where I saw it or who wrote it.

* * *

Maya wasn't perfect. She knew that she made mistakes just like everyone else, that sometimes she slipped up. She was just better at hiding it than most, practicing so she wouldn't mess up and covering up any imperfections with great diligence. Throughout her three years at Seishou Academy she strived towards this ideal.

After all, if she wanted to stand at the top she had to earn it.

Maya was in class one day, during her third year. This was long after the conflict of revue's and fighting, long after Hikari mysteriously returned from the void. It was almost time for the class' third Starlight, for Maya and Claudine to resume their positions in the center of the stage.

During this class they were practicing dancing in partners. When they were told to partner up, Maya watched as her classmates fell into easy pairs. She too looked to her usual partner, who gave her a dazzling smile in return.

It was a comfortable match, an easy one. Ever since last year they had been partners.

First the teacher walked them through the dance slowly, before bringing it up to tempo. It was intended to help the students practice tight turns at a high pace, which Maya had little issue with.

Usually, that was the case.

Maya and Claudine were on their third run of the dance, moving confidently and in perfect sync. Maya led as she guided Claudine through the movements. They had progressed quicker than the rest of their classmates, who were just starting to increase the tempo.

She always appreciated having Claudine close like this, even if it was just for acting or performance. Even after the revue's, which sparked their friendship to improve, Maya found the blonde woman still vexed her.

As they turned, midway through the routine, she glanced down at Claudine's face. Claudine was looking straight forward, eyes focused on nothing in particular. Likely she was counting in her head, making sure to hit the tempo and steps correctly.

Maya should've been doing the same.

She realized it only a moment after it was too late. Maya was moving far too quickly for the upcoming turn; she hadn't slowed down correctly.

In a slower dance, it wouldn't have been an issue. This was not a slower dance.

With Maya's missed timing as she tried to adjust, failing to move her feet correctly, one of Claudine's feet came down in just the wrong spot. Maya's ankle caught on hers as she moved and that was all it took for legs to tangle and send the pair toppling towards the floor.

Claudine let out a small gasp as they stumbled, pink eyes wide with surprise. She was already in Maya's arms, but Maya pulled her closer, as close as she could in the split second she had.

Maya couldn't help but release a grunt as her right arm and shoulder hit the ground, taking the brunt of the force. She had mostly shielded Claudine, or at least she hoped so. Her right arm throbbed in pain.

The rest of the class had stopped to stare as Maya gently released her grasp on Claudine, sitting up to look at her. "Are you okay?" She asked as Claudine sat up as well. The teacher had noticed and was heading their way.

"That's what I should be asking." Claudine said as she rose to her feet, a firm frown set on her face. Luckily, she looked to be completely unharmed. She reached forward to help Maya up, which she gratefully accepted. Maya wasn't expecting the jolt of pain that passed through her right arm as she lifted it and was forced to withdraw with a low hiss of pain. Claudine dropped back down to her level and placed one hand gingerly on her injured shoulder, eyes wide once again, but didn't have a chance to speak before the teacher arrived.

"Are you okay? What happened?" The teacher asked, stopping next to the pair. She had forced their classmates to continue practicing, so as they danced by each one cast worried looks towards Claudine and Maya.

Maya was about to speak, to apologize for messing up the rhythm of the piece and causing this, when Claudine beat her to it.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault." Claudine rose back to her feet as she spoke, keeping her hand on Maya's shoulder. "I miscounted the steps." Why was she was taking the blame for this? It was Maya's fault they fell, not Claudine's.

"This is why we start at low tempos." The teacher shook her head. "Mistakes are fine, so long as we learn from them. Are you both ok?"

Maya opened her mouth to speak again, but was again cut off by Claudine. "I think Maya might've hurt her arm. She couldn't lift it a moment ago." Both of their gazes turned to Maya, who was finally allowed to speak.

"It is true." Maya could still feel the ripples of pain from when she attempted to move it.

The teacher's expression was grim. "You need to see the nurse. Claudine, will you take her?" Maya wanted to protest that she could take herself, but hadn't even succeeded at standing yet so decided against it.

"Oui." Claudine usually smiled when she spoke in French, but nobody was smiling right now. "Can you stand?" She turned to Maya, eyes serious.

Claudine removed her hand from Maya's shoulder as she tried to rise, using her left arm as leverage. With a bit of assistance from Claudine, she made it to her feet. Her right arm throbbed in pain from the effort, so she left it hanging limply by her side.

The teacher bid the pair farewell and sent them on their way, to the other side of the building where the nurse's office was. Initially, they walked in silence. The sound of their footsteps echoed through the empty halls.

Maya was at least grateful that she was able to walk with no issue, though her arm did concern her. The skin between her elbow and shoulder was red, but didn't seem to be swelling at all. As she walked the pain lessened, which was a good sign.

More concerning than her injury was the way Claudine took responsibility for the accident. It had been one hundred percent Maya's fault; by failing to time the turn properly she fell out of step which caused the mishap. There was no way Claudine was at all to blame for it.

Maya remembered cries of 'Tendou Maya hasn't lost' and wondered what was going on here.

"You didn't have to do that." Maya started a conversation without much lead in as she walked by Claudine's side.

Claudine looked at her with scrunched up eyebrows. "Do what?" She asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"Take the blame." Maya clarified. "It was my fault, not yours." She spoke lowly and clearly.

Claudine stopped walking at that, and after a few paces Maya stopped as well. "No, it wasn't." She insisted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I messed up the steps on the turn." Maya turned back towards her, still confused. "Not you."

"Well, as your partner I should've been able to adapt." Claudine walked towards Maya, closing the few paces between them. "But I didn't." Her eyes glimmered with their usual ferocity, targeted directly at Maya.

A moment passed, one of quiet realization. "You don't have to cover for me. We certainly stand and fall together, but my mistakes are my own." Maya looked down at Claudine as she spoke, eyes locked on hers. "I am not the top star; we are partners."

Claudine's cheeks flushed a cute, would Maya dare think that, shade of pink. "I know that, you vexing woman." She turned away from Maya, continuing her trek down the hallway. "I still could've stopped us from falling."

"So could I, and I will ensure that it does not happen again." Maya replied softly as she followed, continuing their journey to the nurse's office.

Indeed, what happened today could not be repeated, Maya thought as they neared their destination. Claudine had escaped injury today, but the thought of hurting her, even by accident, sent a shudder down Maya's spine.

By the time they reached the office, Maya could lift her arm a little without immense pain. The nurse took a look for her and said it appeared to be bruised. Ice packs and over the counter pain medication would do the trick. Oddly, the nurse gave the instructions to both Claudine and Maya. She also instructed them to return if it started to swell at all.

Classes had ended by the time the pair left the nurse's office. They walked back to the dorms, again side by side. Maya's arm still hurt, a reminder of her flaws.

No, Maya wasn't perfect, but she strived to achieve near perfection. After today she would need to step up her game, to continue to improve.

After all, none but the best could stand at Claudine's side.


End file.
